Team Inquiry
by Epiccrossoverguy
Summary: Black Canary sits down with the eight members of the team to talk about their newest member.


**First inquiry: Aqualad**

Dinah: Hello Kaldur, I wanted to talk to you about your newest team member N.I.C.

Kaldur: Alright what is it about him would you want to talk about Black Canary?

Dinah: Well what do you think of him? He's been on this team for about a week now.

Kaldur: Yes he has, well I think he proves himself a loyal member to this team when on missions he is definitely a permanent member to this team as far as I am concerned.

Dinah: Uh huh. So I've read some of your notes on what you've said about it on your previous mission report. You said quote on quote "N.I.C has been doing a fine job as a member in fact if Robin had not had more experience than any of us most likely N.I.C would be second in command", that was your report Kaldur do you have any comment on that?

Kaldur: No, not necessarily. Although it is true that if Robin did not have the experience he has then N.I.C would be my next choice as second in command. For now though he's third in command if Robin and I aren't present.

Dinah: Alright thank you Kaldur, that'll be all.

**Second inquiry: Robin**

Dinah: Hello Robin. You're probably wondering why you're here huh?

Robin: Eh actually I stopped asking questions when the whole light thing happened.

Dinah: Of course you did Robin. So now to business, your new teammate N.I.C what are your thoughts of him?

Robin: Well I actually really trust him. He definitely proved himself throughout his missions he was on. I mean on first mission he took down Bane, Bane! What hero our age can say they took down him? I mean even Batman and I have a hard time with him and we work together.

Dinah: Yeah that's true. So I'll just take that you like him and you think that he's a good team mate then.

Robin: Ha yep like me he's a master of the aster.

Dinah: Well alright Robin that'll be all. Oh and a little tip you might want to work on your jokes.

**Third inquiry: Superboy**

Dinah: Hello Conner I haven't spoken to you like this in a while.

Conner: I know and that's a good thing Canary.

Dinah: I suppose so. Well you might know why you're here. I want to talk to you about your new team mate N.I.C.

Conner: What about him? He's got some good skills I'll admit to that.

Dinah: Well you're not wrong about that. Do you think he's been adapting well to the team?

Conner: Yeah he has. He hangs around with M'Gann a lot and that worries me.

Dinah: I know Conner Ollie gets the same way with me.

Conner: Yeah well other than him hanging around M'Gann all the time I guess he makes himself useful around here.

Dinah: He does. Alright that's all Conner you can go now.

**Fourth inquiry: Kid Flash**

Dinah: Ah Wally it's good to talk to you like this again even though the last time we talked you were…just peachy.

Wally: Yeah. Let me guess you were going to ask me out. Well sorry Dinah I'm taken as of January 1st.

Dinah: Alright Wally enough with the puns.

Wally: Sorry Dinah its part of my…charm.

Dinah: Of course it is.

Wally: Why am I even here?

Dinah: To talk about your newest team mate N.I.C.

Wally: Not much to say about him really…I mean the guys only been here a couple weeks.

Dinah: True…but he has proven himself during the past. He can almost match your speed Wally.

Wally: CAN NOT! Well maybe…that race didn't count.

Dinah: I know Wally you hate being beaten.

Wally: You got that right. I mean I he's alright it's just Artemis who hates him for some reason.

Dinah: Hmmm alright. Well I'll talk to her soon. Thank you Wally that'll be all.

**Fifth Inquiry: Miss Martian**

Dinah: Hello M'Gann. Or do you want to be called Megan?

M'Gann: No M'Gann's fine Canary.

Dinah: Alright then. So what's your take on your new team member?

M'Gann: Oh N.I.C? Well he's charming, really nice, he's really good to me, and he's cu…

Dinah: He's what?

M'Gann: Umm nothing.

Dinah: No. M'Gann you were going to say something. He's cu…

M'Gann: Fine. He's…cute. Don't tell Conner please!

Dinah: That's not responsibility to tell Conner. M'Gann you have…feelings for N.I.C don't you?

M'Gann: Is it that obvious?

Dinah: Sort of. Let me guess he treats you better than Conner huh?

M'Gann: Conner treats me well it's just that…I don't know Dinah it's just that whenever I'm around N.I.C he makes me happier than…Conner ever will.

Dinah: Oh…well M'Gann the only advice I can give you is give N.I.C some time if he has feelings for you then he'll…let you know.

M'Gann: What about Conner? I don't want to hurt him.

Dinah: I know M'Gann I know. Now go.

M'Gann: Thanks Dinah. I guess I needed this talk.

**Sixth Inquiry: Artemis**

Dinah: Artemis.

Artemis: Yes Canary?

Dinah: I think you know why you're here.

Artemis: Is this another stupid therapy session? Like I said before I don't need this shrink wrap Dinah.

Dinah: Actually no it's not Artemis. It's an inquiry about your newest member.

Artemis: Oh about that guy who we just let into the cave without even thinking he may be a threat?

Dinah: Well according to some of your team mates they really trust him.

Artemis: They're stupid. I say he can't be trusted. I mean sure the guy is as fast a Wally and as strong as Conner and can climb walls and leap tall buildings, but he just seems like he's hiding something. You know?

Dinah: I…suppose so, but he's been a member for a week you can't at least give him the benefit of the doubt?

Artemis: Nope sorry Canary.

Dinah: Then it looks like I wasted my time.

Artemis: Yeah it sure does.

**Seventh Inquiry: Zatanna**

Dinah: Ah Zatanna you're the one I wanted to see the most out of everyone. How are you adapting?

Zatanna: I'm…adapting fine I guess but I still miss my dad.

Dinah: I know you do and I'm sure he misses you more than anything. Now I want to talk to you about your newest member.

Zatanna: Oh N.I.C? Well I trust him even though he's only been here a week. He's a good guy I think he deserves to be here.

Dinah: That's good to hear. What do you think of his abilities?

Zatanna: They're a bit out of the ordinary I guess, it is amazing how he was able to keep up with you Black Canary. Oops sorry.

Dinah: It's alright Zatanna; in fact I was very impressed with him that showed me that he had what it took to fight along with you and your team mates.

Zatanna: You bet he's got what it takes.

Dinah: Alright Zatanna thank you that'll be all.

**Eighth Inquiry: Rocket**

Dinah: Hello Raquel.

Raquel: Hi Black Canary.

Dinah: I'm sure you're curious to why you're here aren't you?

Raquel: Eh I guess being one of the newest members to this team you shouldn't ask too many questions I guessed.  
Dinah: That's partially true at times. I'm glad you like this team Rocket.

Raquel: Are you kidding? I love it!

Dinah: Alright now onto the reason to why you're here. Your new team mate N.I.C. I'd like to get your opinion on him.

Raquel: Well…he is a good guy I like him and trust him I know he's been here a week, but I can relate to being a new member I mean after all I've only been here for like three weeks or so.

Dinah: Uh huh. What about his abilities what do you think about that?

Raquel: Oh you mean how he can crawl on walls, leap far, the fact that he has a speed that's equal to Wally's, and that he is also as strong as Conner, and by using that wrist thingy he has he can become invisible? Well…I think it's great for him. He's a great addition to the team. Like me.

Dinah: Yes like you; thank you Raquel that'll be all.

Raquel: Anytime Canary.

**Black Canary's notes**

Well it looks like the team does trust their newest member, but the fact that Artemis doesn't trust him doesn't surprise me one bit. Although I do think with N.I.C's type of powers he needs training that I don't think I could provide for him. Hmm but I think I do know a Woman who could help him.


End file.
